


this is it

by orphan_account



Series: magician's are supposed to be smarter than this [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Implied Marriage Proposal, Insecurity, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to find out why Lula's been acting up lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! This is my second Jack/Lula story. Thanks for reading !  
> Xx Grace

Lula starts acting up the second they land in New York. She starts arguments, starts acting defensive, paranoid, just about everything. 

Jack's wondering why, and Danny's had just about enough when it came to their new horseman. 

Danny accuses her of betraying them, of cheating Dylan into letting her in to The Eye. She says no, defensively, and Danny immediately thinks she's lying. He sends her away. 

It's hard for Jack to see her in such a vulnerable position. He knows, just knows that Danny's wrong. 

He walks into their bedroom, the one they've shared for a measly three weeks, and finds it in chaos and havoc, clothes strewn around carelessly, an overpacked suitcase on their bed.

"Lula, Danny's just messing with you, he'd never—" He tries to reason with her, only to be interrupted.

"He just did, Jack. And it's fine, really. Just because I'm not a horseman anymore doesn't mean my whole freaking world is destroyed. I'll be fine." There's a cold undertone in her words as she brings up another bag and starts pulling garment after garment of clothing into the merciful package.

"Lula, why—"

"Why what ? Why have I been so uptight, so paranoid, so defensive, so offensive ?" She turns around to face him, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her this distressed, this angry at them. 

"You don't—"

"You know what ?" Her eyes are wild, and not in the great way, as she runs hands though her dark hair. "I am sick and tired of trying to fit into where Henley used to. She was great, she really was, but I am not her. Danny needs to goddamn accept that ! And-and Merritt," She stars gesturing wildly, "Merritt needs to stop treating me like I'm one of you guys when he knew Danny would eventually give me the boot ! And Dylan, don't you freaking get me started on the asshole. He starts by coming up to me, going 'Lula, I think you're finally ready', and freaking letting me into something great for the first time in my life ! One second I'm pulling a rabbit out of a hat and the next I'm in The Eye !"

"Lula—"

"No ! Stop trying to interrupt me, Jack !" He obeys her, "You, you're the worst of them all ! We kiss, and finally I get what I always dreamed of. You, and being a horseman ! And-and yet, once I finally get it, I'm motherfreaking terrified ! I've never been involved in something so good, so great, and they're willing to treat me like goddamn family ! And really, I'm-I'm just not ! I never had a family, the closest thing to a memory I have is blood on the floor as my mother stabbed my father in the neck." She sits next to her bags, looking weak, and lost and beyond defeated. He'd rather her be angry, furious at them, at him, than her feel the way she does at this moment. 

"Lula—"

"No, I get it, Jack." She turns to face him, and he swears to whatever God there is above their heads, that she's freaking beautiful. She's freaking beautiful and amazing, and he doesn't understand how an incredible woman like herself would want a guy, a hustler, like him. "I know how this goes, alright ? You'll tell me that you were caught up in the moment, debunking Tressler and Walter, that you just found yourself kissing me. And the next thing you know, I'm taking you around, and you feel trapped. You want to say something but you can't, because you don't want to hurt my feelings. Really, Jack, I've heard this all before. You're going to say that we'll stay friends, when you know we really won't. And it's fine by me." She gets up and zips the last of her baggage. 

She pulls them up, meeting Jack's eyes for what she believes is that last time, "It was fun while it lasted, Jack, so thanks."

She swings the door open, only to find Danny and Merritt next to the door, looking guilty beyond belief. 

"Thanks guys, but I already got the 'leave' symbol and not-quite conversation with Jack, so you guys really don't have to—"

"Lula, I'm sorry." Danny interrupts her, "I-I don't want to make you think that you're supposed to be Henley, because you're not, you're you. And that's really good. I'm really sorry about what I said, I-I was just confused and disappointed—"

"What Atlas is trying to say's that we're sorry, and we didn't mean to do those things to you, and we're hoping for you to stay. " Merritt says. 

Lula looks from Danny's face to Merritt's for a sign of their ingenuity to find absolutely nothing. 

She sighs, "Guys, that's really sweet but—"

"Say yes." She spins around to see Jack on one knee, hand offering a Queen of Hearts. 

"Jack—"

"We've only known each other for a while, I know. But it's never too fast if it feels right. And it does to me, does it to you ?"

Tears begin to form in the corner of her mesmerizing eyes, and she drops all her bags, leaves her suitcases next to Merritt, who's sharing a grin with Danny. 

She runs to the man who she has shared everything, bared her soul to and hasn't ran the other direction and thinks that this is it. This is a dream. She tries pinching herself, but it's real. This is real. This is her reality now, and she's freakish exhilarated.

She finally reaches out to Jack, accepting the card, and pulling him up into a kiss. 

She smiles all throughout it, and she can feel him smiling too. 

When they finally pull away, he finally says the words. 

"I love you." She grins and pulls him in again. 

"I love you too." She says, when she pulls away. 

She's his Queen of Hearts now, and he's her Jack. Goddamnit, she's freaking ecstatic. 

She smiles to Danny, who's eyes are kind and forgiving, and then to Merritt, who'll try convince you he did not get misty-eyed. ( He totally did. )

This is it. This is her family now. This is it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys !  
> Xx Grace


End file.
